1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the asymmetric synthesis of esters and to the preparation of the corresponding optically-active acids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that chiral secondary alcohols can react with non-symmetrical ketenes to give asymmetric esters by the addition of an achiral base. Clearly, these processes require the use of materials which are not incorporated into the product itself.